An Embarrassing Situation
by Hylen
Summary: Lucy has to deal with every young girl's worst nightmare. And Danny isn't any happier about the situation. Some DLL fun. Danny/Lucy centric. Oneshot.


**Summary: Lucy has to deal with every young girl's worst nightmare. And Danny isn't any happier about the situation.**

**AN: This is just some Messer family fun. I hope you enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but it would be totally awesome if I did.**

* * *

"Uhh… dad?" Lucy asked tentatively.

"What is it sweet pea?" Danny walked out of the kitchen to look at his thirteen year old daughter. She looked really nervous about something and he had to admit that he was a little worried.

"Um, is mom still at work?"

"Yeah. She won't be home for a few more hours. Why?"

"Can I call her?"

"Luce, you know the only time we can call her at work is if you are bleeding profusely, have lost a limb, or you're dying. I can see that you have all necessary appendages and you clearly aren't dying. Are you bleeding profusely?" Danny asked half-jokingly.

"Er… well… not profusely," Lucy mumbled. Danny could barely make out what she said, but was very confused by her words.

"What are you talking about?" he asked her. She just stared past him with an odd expression. He was starting to get impatient. "Lucy Messer, tell me what the hell is so important that you have to call your mother at work."

Lucy was looking everywhere except at her father. This was _so_ embarrassing. "Um… I just got my period."

His daughter had spoken so softly that he couldn't understand what she had said. "I'm sorry, what? I didn't catch that."

"I just got my period," Lucy repeated with a sigh. She was sure she looked like a lobster now.

Danny on the other hand looked like he had seen a ghost. His face was stark white and he looked like he was going to be sick. "You… uh… you haven't gotten it before?"

Lucy just shook her head. Danny stared at her for a second then turned around and walked back into the kitchen. "I'm callin your mother."

"Didn't I ask to do that earlier?" Lucy said rolling her eyes and following her father. Danny just glared at her as he finished dialing the number. The phone rang three times before Lindsay picked up.

"_Danny I'm at work. One of the kids had better be severely injured," Lindsay said as she continued to type up her report._

"Um, well it's about Lucy. She's uh. Well, she's not injured," Danny stammered. He really didn't know how to say this.

"_Danny please spit it out. I don't have time for this."_

"Lucy just got her period and I don't know what to do. I need you to tell me what to do now," Danny blurted out. Lucy sat at the table in silent horror while Lindsay just laughed on the other end of the phone. "Linds, I'm bein serious here. This wasn't supposed to be my job. It was supposed to be yours. I need your help. Can you come home? I'll come in and take over your shift."

"_Danny there is no reason for me to come home. Besides you already have too much overtime. Mac would never let you cover for me. I know that this was supposed to be my job and that's why I prepared for it. I figured it could happen while I was at work. Tell Lucy that there is an unopened box of tampons under my sink. Tell her to make sure she reads the directions for the tampons otherwise it will be uncomfortable."_

"Uhh… ya know what? I'll just give the phone to Luce and you can tell her all that." Danny handed the phone over and sat quietly as Lindsay relayed the information to their daughter. When she was finished talking to her mom, Lucy handed the phone back to her dad and ran upstairs without a word. Danny chuckled and held the phone to his ear. "Hey."

"_Hey. She should be fine now. I can't believe she's so big. It seems like just yesterday, that Adam was driving me to the hospital."_

Danny laughed. "Yeah, I know. Both of them are huge. Thank god I don't have to worry about this kind of thing with Jake."

"_That is very true. I can't wait to make fun of him when his voice starts cracking," Lindsay said with a laugh._

"Aw, now that's just mean. It's embarrassing enough having strangers make fun of you let alone your own mother."

"_He'll know that it's all out of love. How is he by the way? Did he do his homework?"_

"Yup. He's playin some computer game now. Completely oblivious to what happened with Luce."

"_Well, that's good. We don't want him to be scarred for life. Look, baby I have to go. I should be able to leave in about two hours."_

"Okay, I'll see you when you get home. I love you Montana."

"_I love you too Danny," Lindsay replied with a giggle upon hearing her nickname._

Danny hung up the phone and rested his head in his hands. Thirteen years ago he never would have imagined having to deal with his daughter starting her period. He smiled at the thought of his little baby girl all grown up. But his thoughts were soon interrupted by the sounds of fighting upstairs. He sighed and began making his way to the source of the noise.

"If you two don't stop fighting this instant, you are both sleeping outside!"

* * *

**AN: Not quite what you expected huh? My sister had a similar problem, and I just totally knew what Danny's reaction would be. So I had to do it to them. I hoped you enjoyed it. Please R&R :)**


End file.
